A Story of Abuse
by Spyder Webb
Summary: Please note that this is humour. Dedicated to Bakura-beats-Ryou fics everywhere! Slight yaoi


Warnings: hints of abuse...and other such things. I also bash pretty much everyone except Malik and Marik because they aren't in it. Isis because she's not in it. Seto, because his name was only mentioned twice (I think) Serenity or Duke because well, I like them. Yami, though he was mentioned and Yami Bakura (yeah I know, the last one makes sooo much sense...) mentioned of rape and child neglect.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Don't hate me, though if you do, eh, I'll prolly write another one.  
  
- - -  
  
A Story of Abuse  
  
- - -  
  
It was like any other day in Domino City. The birds were singing, the sun was shining and it was a regular beautiful Monday! (That is, if you didn't count the dark clouds in the east, there was school, it was a Monday, and worst of all. . .the ice cream man ran out of goodies. . .)  
  
Yugi Motou joyously walked (skipped) to class and sat down in his regular desk. Around him his regular friends joined him and he and Joey began to duel until class started. Soon (well, long enough for Yugi to kick Joey's ass into the ground. . .his Life Points hadn't even gotten touched), the bell rang and the kids went to their desks.  
  
"Gee Joey, you're getting better!" Yugi said with a large smile.  
  
"I've been practicin'!" Joey admitted. (Obviously he looked through his desk at least once. . .)  
  
"You'll be as good as me soon!" Tea smiled happily, she was always happy and she liked other people happy, she wanted the world to be happy. It was her dream to make the world happy, if she were queen of the world everyone would be happy happy happy!  
  
Everyone sat down and the lessons began. It wasn't until the day was practically over that Yugi and his friends noticed that someone from their group was missing. (Perceptive, aren't they?)  
  
"So, where's Yami?" Joey asked.  
  
"In the puzzle." Yugi replied. Okay, so it wasn't Yami. Suddenly, Yugi gasped, "Oh no! Ryou's missing! I saw him on Friday but didn't hear from him over the weekend!"  
  
"Hey yeah," Joey continued, "Weren't we all supposed to do something on Saturday? I just realized that he never showed up." (We're just a little slow today. . .)  
  
"What do you think could be wrong?" Tea wondered, "Even though I don't really care, I just preach about friendship because I'm an airhead and people just like to bash me. But that's okay! Because I'm happy!" She grinned.  
  
"Well, first," Tristan began, "Let's think of the worst possible thing that could have happened to him."  
  
Joey almost began to cry, "Oh my god! He ran out of food and starved to death!"  
  
Tristan and Yugi blinked as Tea sang 'Joy, Joy, Joy'. "Um, Ryou's been living on his own since he was like nine 'cause his father is mean and neglects him because Ryou reminds him so much of his deceased wife!"  
  
Joey blinked, "Oh right. I know! Kaiba called him a dog!"  
  
"I don't think so Joey. If anyone could be considered a friend of Seto's its Ryou." Yugi pointed out and then began to think. "What about his yami? Maybe Yami Bakura did something mean and awful to him!"  
  
"That's it!" Tristan banged his hand the desk. "Ryou's yami tortured him by beating him until he was weak, and then because Ryou couldn't fight back and because he's a little fairy he raped him!"  
  
"Oh! How horrible!" Tea pretended to faint, while no one tried to catch her.  
  
"We've got to get there right away!" Yugi said and the four (well, three 'cause Tea knocked herself out so she can't be in this fic anymore) raced out of the classroom.  
  
"Um, boys? Class isn't finished yet." The teacher said but the teens were out the door.  
  
They ran all the way to Ryou's house (not caring that the school was at the south end and Ryou's place was in the north end, they just had to go and save their friend!). Yugi knocked but got no answer.  
  
"He's probably trying to kill himself right now." Tristan said, "If he's not already dead." When Yugi and Joey looked at him oddly, Tristan shrugged, "Oh come on, you know how Ryou's just so unemotionally unstable that if someone where you tell him that they didn't like him he'd probably kill himself. Most likely by filling the bathtub with warm water (sometimes really hot, depends on the author) and then taking a razor or a knife into the tub with him. Usually Yami Bakura would come in though before he could do anything and he'd save Ryou, saying that he only did it because then he'd lose a body, but really deep inside him, he did it because he truly loves Ryou but doesn't know how to express his emotions."  
  
Yugi blinked.  
  
Joey blinked.  
  
Tristan sighed.  
  
"Dude, you've been reading too many stories." Joey shook his head as he tried the doorknob. It was unlocked so they went in.  
  
"Ryou?" Yugi called softly (obviously forgetting that Yami Bakura didn't have a hearing problem at all and that he could still hear him.) That's when they all heard it.  
  
"Oh no! Please Yami, stop it!" It was Ryou's voice and it was coming from up the stairs.  
  
The three looked at each other then raced up the stairs until they followed the pleas to Ryou's room. The door was locked. (Oh no! Ryou's doomed!)  
  
"Please Yami, it hurts! Please stop! This is torture!" Ryou screamed and everyone heard Yami Bakura grunt and growl. There was a serious of thuds as if something was banging against the wall. "Ow! That was my head!" Ryou cried out.  
  
"Yami Bakura's beating Ryou again!" Joey gasped. He was about to enter when his stomach growled. "Oh, I'm hungry, I'm gonna see if Ryou's got anything good in this house since he didn't run out of food and starve to death." He said and went back down the stairs.  
  
"I think I'm going to go call Serenity or Duke and talk to them." Tristan grinned and left as well.  
  
Yugi (completely forgetting about the torturing going on in the room) grinned, "Hamtaro's on!" He raced down the stairs to the TV set.  
  
Meanwhile. . .  
  
"Yami! Please, I can't take it anymore! Will you stop teasing me?" Ryou gasped as he arched into his other half's touch. Bakura had such rough hands and they felt so good. "Please let me come!"  
  
"Not until you say it!" Yami Bakura growled as he thrust himself deep within Ryou, the headboard of the bed slamming against the wall, leaving marks.  
  
Ryou moaned. "Fine! Yami Bakura is my master! My life, soul, body, and heart is yours!" He cried out, "Now let me come damn it!"  
  
Bakura moved his head causing Ryou to cry out and he shuddered as he released. Bakura was quick to follow as the sight of Ryou in his ecstasy was a real turn on for him.  
  
Bakura fell across Ryou's body and the two of them cuddled up together.  
  
Ryou nuzzled his yami's neck. "You're so cruel, making me suffer like that." He purred, "I should pay you back somehow."  
  
Bakura thought for a second then smirked evilly, "You wanna be the top this time?"  
  
Ryou grinned, "Hell yes." He growled and pounced upon his yami, pinning the fiend to the bed.  
  
The end!  
  
Started: 9:16 PM January 7, 2003 Ended: 9:33 PM January 7, 2003  
  
- - -  
  
End Notes:  
  
- Every Bakura-beats-Ryou fic I've read (with the exception of a few) are in bad taste and just to get sympathy for Ryou and make Yami Bakura seem *ahem* 'in character'. (I don't believe that Yami Bakura beats up Ryou in the series, there is no proof.) And they always end up with Ryou either A) meeting a girl that will save him (I don't read these ones) or B) Yami Bakura someone sees his faults and he gets all guilty and begs for Ryou's forgiveness and then they admit that they love each other (having never been mentioned before) and jump into bed and screw like rabbits. As you can see, that's technically what I wrote. . .cept about the love part. . .heh.  
  
- And if you wanna flame me because of 'Weeping Angel' please note that A) Ryou and Bakura did not fall in love in the second chapter, nor at all and B) this was only for humour.  
  
- Also, I love Hamtaro  
  
- And now, to work on my very own *ahem* Mary Sue. . . *rolls eyes* 


End file.
